The present invention relates generally to bar code systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for facilitating the recovery of bar code scanning errors in a retail facility.
Bar codes have become a standard way to encode product information to identify such products at the point-of-sale (POS). Bar codes typically consist of a series of parallel bars and spaces with each bar representing a binary one and each space representing a binary zero. The bars and spaces of varying widths correspond to different characters (digits) in a particular bar code symbol. Typical bar code symbols include the Universal Product Code (UPC) used mainly in the United States and Canada, the European Article Number (EAN) used mainly in Europe, and Japanese Article Number (JAN) used mainly in Japan.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary bar code according to the JAN and EAN version. The EAN/JAN bar code generally includes 13 digits including a country code, manufacturer code, product code, and check character. Unlike the EAN/JAN code, the UPC bar code (not shown) consists of 12 digits.
Generally, the bars and spaces making up the bar code are no smaller in width than a specified minimum width referred to as a module. The width of the bars and spaces are therefore multiples of this module size. Different combinations of the bars and spaces of varying sizes make up the unique characters of a bar code symbol. FIG. 2 is an illustration of bar code characters represented by seven modules including two bars and two spaces of varying sizes.
A bar code scanner is typically used to decode the bar code printed on a product according to well known methods. The bar code scanner detects the optical reflection from the bar code for obtaining the widths of bars and spaces in the bar code and finding the corresponding characters. The bar code scanner also calculates a check character for the scanned bar code and ensures that the scanned check character corresponds to the calculated check character.
If all the characters including the check character are read without error, the scanner sends the decoded data to the POS terminal or self-checking terminal. However, if a portion of the bar code cannot be decoded, or if the calculation of the check character fails, the scanner transmits an error code to the POS terminal or self-checking terminal.
Scanning errors may occur for numerous reasons. For example a scanning error may occur if the bar code is too small, dirty, scratched, of poor quality, or of poor color. In this case, the user of the scanner must typically inspect the bar code on the product and manually enter the entire article number to the system. This method, however, if not only laborious for a store clerk who must quickly process each customer waiting in line, but also prone to errors from the clerk manually entering the bar code.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for facilitating the recovery of bar code scanning errors. Such a system should allow the operator to efficiently determine the bar code characters that have not been successfully resolved. The system should also minimize the possibility for operator error that generally occurs in requesting the operator to manually enter the bar code data.
The present invention addresses and alleviates the above-mentioned deficiencies associated with the prior art. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an electronic shopping system that facilitates the recovery of bar code scanning errors that may occur due to irregularities in the bar code, such as the bar code size, contrast, dirt or scratches on the bar code, high radius bends, poor print quality, and the like. When a bar code scanning error occurs, the system displays the erroneously scanned bar code indicating the characters that could not be resolved successfully. The store clerk or operator enters the missing digits to confirm the scanned item without manually entering the entire code.
Alternatively, a search engine evaluates the portions of the bar code that have been successfully resolved and displays a text and/or graphics list of all products having the resolved portion of the bar code. The store clerk or operator then chooses the correct item from the screen list to confirm the scanned item.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, an electronic shopping system includes a network server with a memory that stores a plurality of merchandise item entries. Each entry is identified by a unique character code set with sequential code values uniquely identifying the merchandise (e.g. a bar code number). A terminal in the electronic shopping system communicates with the network server via a network signal bus. The terminal includes a character code set reader (e.g. a bar code scanner) that acquires a particular code set from an item of merchandise. The terminal also includes a processor with program instructions that allow the terminal to match the acquired code set to a corresponding code set in the memory, determine whether the acquired code set is a valid code set, and substitute a logical prompt in place of an invalid portion of the acquired code set. The terminal further includes a display for displaying the acquired code set with the substituted logical prompt.
In an additional aspect of the invention, the logical prompt prompts a user to complete the code set by entering a valid character code in the place of the logical prompt.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the display displays a plurality of products whose character code sets include character codes matching a valid portion of the acquired code set. The logical prompt then prompts a user to complete the code set by selecting one of the displayed products.
In a further aspect of the invention, a printer allows the completed character code set to be printed on a receipt paper. The user of the system may then use the printed bar code for items that continuously result in a bar code error.
The system may further keep a list of erroneously scanned bar codes. This allows manufacturers or retailers to improve their bar code quality by identifying those bar codes that consistently give a large number of errors due to a particular repetitive defect.
It should be appreciated, therefore, that the present system allows bar code errors to be resolved efficiently. Users of the system no longer need to engage in the process of manually entering the entire article number of an item that has been erroneously scanned. Instead, users need to only complete the invalid portions of the bar code, which is less laborious and prone to fewer errors from the user.